warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Guides of the Lotus
The are a select few players hand picked by Digital Extremes to guide any Tenno who is in need of assistance as they travel through WARFRAME. They are generally meant to be more approachable and more trustworthy than your average player. This is done by answering questions, directing users to appropriate channels of communication, helping them within missions, and more. They also serve to forward player-related issues to the Community Team at Digital Extremes. can usually be encountered within low level Relays, such as the Larunda Relay on the PC platform that has no requirement to enter. Selection are selected by the development team using input from the existing Senior Guides. A known candidate standard of the Guides of the Lotus program is that: * They have at least 500 hours of gameplay logged. * They display extensive knowledge of the game and keep up to date on the latest content. * They are active on the official Warframe Forums and have no more than 1 active warning point on their profile (30-Day temporary warning points will not count if they have expired).Guides of the Lotus FAQ Community Moderators on the Warframe Official Forums acted as lead Senior Guides, while a select number of members from the community acted as Junior Guides, to help the program. These Junior Guides have since been promoted to Senior Guides usually before an active recruitment has taken place. A player who is recruited to the Guides position will be required to send a private message in the forums to the staff-incharge which should not be later than a week notice. They will also receive an in-game message concerning the offer to become one. These recruits will start as Junior Guides who eventually will have the chance to become Senior Guides. Guides are recruited through participation in an application process, when a recruitment thread is available. Junior Guides who receive the opportunity to become a Senior Guide will undergo a one month trial period, on which their performance will be evaluated before becoming permanent Senior Guides. If they did not suceed with the trial, Junior guides will simply remain at their rank. Permissions and Responsibilities The hierarchy of the Guides program has varying permissions and responsibilities. Senior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * Also work as Chat Moderators, and as such have access to purple text in chat. Senior Guide Of The Lotus Member http://i.imgur.com/aG6prrm.jpg(Server) * Assistance with Junior Guide recruitment and mentorship. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil. Junior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil. * Junior Guides do not have a special color in chat. Guide Identification customize their Warframe's appearance in an effort to appeal to players seeking their help, as well as to be easily recognizable, keeping attachments and other accessories to a minimum. The Guides of the Lotus sigil is also applied to the front of the Warframe. The sigil acts as a nametag of sorts, it is meant to capture the attention of new players; as such, the sigil is usually of a contrasting color to the Guides' color scheme. The purple text is not obtained by being a Senior Guide, but obtained when you are a Moderator. All Senior Guides also work as Moderators or Admins, and as such, have purple text in public chat channels. These public chat channels include the Region, Council, Recruiting, Trading, and Relay channels. Number of Active Guides *53 active Guides on the PC Larunda Relay (16 Juniors and 37 Seniors). *19 active Guides on the PS4 Strata Relay (11 Juniors and 8 Seniors). *17 active Guides on the XB1 Vesper Relay (11 Juniors and 6 Seniors). References Category:Community Category:Update 15